


That’s the Endgame

by asoftangel



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bloating, Character Death, Death, Exploding Tum, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Titan Cum, Violent, distention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftangel/pseuds/asoftangel
Summary: The odds may be looking up for the Avengers but that doesn’t mean Thanos doesn’t give them more than they can handle...





	That’s the Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I grew up reading a scarce amount of fanfiction so I’m kind of new to this community! And even though I used to write a lot this series is primarily for fun!
> 
> [KINKTOBER DAY 3 | Prompt? It’s Distention]

Tony was screaming. 

“Why the fuck is he so big?” he thought. “I can’t fucking take this.”

He was in a bit of a predicament. On tiny little unseen patch of dirt, surrounded by his peers fighting for all the other lives that had been lost a few years prior, Tony found himself pinned to the ground by the Titan who took them all: Thanos.

The gauntlet was out of their hands. Tony thought his Parker may have it by now, well, he hoped Parker had it. This really was a sacrifice for Stark, he had surrendered at this point, he was just ridiculously glad that there was still a good chance that they’d win this battle.

It didn’t mean that this wasn’t going to be a painless surrender for him.

They’d always joked about Thanos’ cock. How it surely would rip apart anything that came in its way, how ridiculous the large purple obnoxious head would look, the mystery of what liquid those swollen balls would contain… Tony was usually the ringleader of this discussion, being the immature man child that he was, but he never thought he’d get to see it and more importantly: he never thought he’d have to experience it.

Thanos pushed himself all the way in finally into Tony’s now broken hole. Tony could barely breathe, he was just mewling and screeching, but he knew over the screams of battle he would not be heard.

Thanos didn’t say anything whilst he pumped Tony’s ass, his thrusts said it all, Tony wasn’t going to survive this. So he just used him. Came in him and then pulled out to watch Tony’s deterioration.

Tony was sobbing as he felt the liquid leak down further into him but the pain was leaving his body fast. As his tears slowly but surely came to a halt he just laid there, he couldn’t move, his body wouldn't let him.

After a couple of minutes his tummy felt funny, which was weird because he hasn’t eaten his usual takeout order that made his shits burn and his tummy bloat like a soft little piglet in a while, but his stomach kept growing.

And Tony was harder than he’s ever been.

Really throbbing, painful almost.

Extreme pleasure afflicted his body but it was too much. Like Thanos, it was too much.

Tony started screaming again and he just heard the bastard behind him say one thing: “My poor little baby isn’t going to enjoy this anymore”

And FUCK he felt like he was going to die. This was his sacrifice, his design, what Thanos had planned for him all along. It was too intense. It wasn’t human and his tummy was going to burst at

Tony screeched as his tummy popped like a balloon being blown apart. His body floundered. 

Why was he still fucking conscious?

He turned his head and saw why. He needed to see this.

Parker snapped and immediately screamed as the power coursed through him. Tony saw Thanos collapse trying to stop him.

They had won but at what cost?


End file.
